


Fate

by berrystraw099



Category: Taynew
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, Wedding, taynew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrystraw099/pseuds/berrystraw099
Summary: “Hin…”“Yes?”“Do you believe in fate?”“I do.”
Kudos: 2





	Fate

_“Hin…”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you believe in fate?”_

_“I do.”_

_“What are you going to do if one day you knew that we’re not actually meant to be with each other?”_

_“We’re meant to be friends, that I’m sure. What we have now, I am also sure but if it’s about the future.. I don’t know. What are you thinking Te Tawan?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_“Just remember that, okay?”_

_“You say that to me every chance you get, how can I forget? What’s wrong with your brain?”_

_Tay laughs. “I’m sorry, okay? I just want you to remember that.”_

_“I will Te, I will. Always.”_

_Tay hugs him tighter and smile._

_“Now, shut up and let me stare at the sky while you hold me.”_

_“You spoiled brat.”_

_“It’s cold Te, hug me tighter.”_

_And so he did._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**2025**

It’s a busy day for the whole cast of Remember You as Tay Tawan announces something unexpected during his break time in set. While the social media is very loud, the staffs around him went to him and hug him just as loud as the notifications from his phone continues.

“TAY TAWAN VIHOKRATANA! Congratulations!”

“THAT IS A BOMB! YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL US ANYTHING!”

“Wedding bells Tay! Wedding bells!”

Tay just laughs at the reactions from the people surrounding him and the natural shyness exudes in him as each of the staff hugs him and some even are teary. They are with him since day one and now part of the team for his latest series and probably the last until next year. He cannot describe what he is feeling right now. It’s too overwhelming even if he prepared himself today.

He decided to talk to his management to let him announce his wedding to the public. He requested for a normal day, no media or anything, any day this week for his announcement. He doesn’t need any presscon or any statement. He just want to post something on his IG for his wedding and a short message for his soon-to-be-bride that he hid for 3 long years. He thought that it’s probably time. No one knows except for their family and closest friends.

Tay just wants to announce it in a random manner because he thought that the fans will be more emotional if he prepared them for this. Tay will always take time to think about his fans but he wanted to tell a message to his fans that it’s time for them to be surprised and be happy for him.

They have given him a lot of unexpected surprises and he knew how stupid he is to pay back them with this heavy announcement but he trusts his fans so much that he knew, at the end of the day, they will all accept it since they knew that this is his happiness. He’s getting older and he can’t help but feel emotional because some of them even wish for him to settle down already, and now it’s happening. The chaos and other dramatic conversation will happen even if he prepared the fans for this, so what’s the difference if he made it as a surprise right?

He is smart enough to think this way and he cannot wait to see the reaction of his fans, but for now, he let himself focus on the staffs around him, looking at him with teary and happy eyes, some congratulating him and some joking around him, telling him directly that they thought he will not get married but oh to be Tay Tawan’s bride. They wish him a lot of luck in his soon married life and Tay can’t help but laugh at them.

Until his phone rings, he looks at it and saw his greatest Peng.

“CONGRATULATIONS!”

“Peng, thank you!”

“I did not expect it to happen this Thursday night but I’m so happy for you Tay.”

“I know. Thank you. I can’t explain what I’m feeling right now.”

“Oh. Just make sure you don’t do stupid things. You’re still working now! When’s the party?”

“Peng, you should look at the group. I sent a message already. We’ll have it tonight. I’m done working since it will all be rescheduled.”

“I did not read it because I want to congratulate you first. Gun’s with me, he wants to talk to you.”

“P’Tay, congrats!”

“Pet, thank you! I can’t believe it’s really happening.”

“Yes and I can see some drama on twitter already but I guess mostly are happy about it. I just wish it continues. I’m so happy for you.”

“I cannot open it now but I know it’s chaotic. I’ll deal with it in time. For now, I’ll see you later?”

“Yes. Is P’New coming?”

Gun cannot hear anything from the other line and he intentionally did that. He’s not sure if the two are even talking after New went abroad 5 years ago to pursue his modelling career. It’s shocking news for them and it was kept as a secret between New and the company. Gun remembers what happened that day. Tay is nowhere to be found and New was at the airport already. New keeps on telling them that he was sorry that he cannot actually say goodbye to them personally because he knew he will breakdown. He doesn’t want to overthink things and doesn’t want to be affected too much so he decided to leave Thailand in surprise.

Gun can hear a heavy sighs on the other line and so he decided to speak.

“I heard from P’Moo that he will be back this year, I just don’t know when exactly. That man will always make a surprise anyway and I just thought that he’ll be back on your wedding.”

Of course, as the attention seeker that he is, Tay thought that his comeback will be a surprise too. He doesn’t know what to reply to Gun about New. The last time he saw New, he is walking and was about to board the plane at the airport already. He wants to forget about it already and so he did but after that simple question from Gun, he knew that it will linger again on his mind. He shakes his head as he pushes away the thoughts about the said man. He sighs and is about to reply when Gun speaks again.

“P’Tay, I’ll see you later? I’m sorry, I just have to ask.”

“It’s okay Gun, please tell Off the place okay. I’ll see you, bye.”

Tay is about to close his phone when he saw a notification from his twitter, a message. He opens it and did not expect it coming but he knew that the news spread too fast for even this man who he did not talk and see for long years, message him right now.

_Congrats Tay._

With those simple words from a man he kept at the back of his mind and thought that he left already, came back again without hesitation.

He knew, it shaken him but even in this situation, he can also see his soon-to-be wife’s face and he can’t help but tried to dwell on it.

I am getting married.

He repeats.

_Getting married_.

\---------------------------------------------

New went directly to his own condo after informing his now manager again, P’Moo that he is back in Thailand. He spent years outside his homeland and he is excited to go back. He misses his friends and o course, everyone knew him as an attention seeker that he is that everything he will do will be a surprise for them. And this will be another big from him.

His phone vibrating as he enters inside. He sat on the sofa and looks at it.

His LINE is back to life and so he receives messages from the old group chat that he is. He notice that all of the messages are congratulatory. He opens one of the group chat he is in with the gang and that includes Tay.

_“Congratulations Tay! Can’t wait to see you later. Ready for the party!”_

_“Can’t believe it’s happening Tay!”_

_“Congrats bro!”_

New looks at his phone intently and this time he went to Tay’s IG and saw his recent post.

The captions says it all and so, the congratulation messages.

**_“If there will come a time that I will see my old self, I want to see it with you beside me. Let’s grow old together, Nin. Can’t wait to hear your vows. I love you.”_ **

New expected this after so many years of not hearing anything from the man. He actually expected that Tay will be married already. It’s not a surprise for him. After so many surprises from him, maybe Tay got tired of it. He wants to be selfish and hear his explanation but really, acceptance is the key. They talked about it and he should not be feeling like this at all. He wants to see Tay right now but he’s stupid enough to do it. The man is happy already.

And so, the congratulation message. From Him.

New opens his conversation with Tay and saw that the last message he received was from 2019. That triggers something from inside of him he didn’t know what it is. With his shaky hands, he tried to compose a message for the man. He takes a deep breath before typing.

**Congrats, Tay.**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It’s the party and Tay is inside the venue already. He’s talking to all the guest while his fiancé is beside him. His friends Off, Krist, Gun and Singto went to him to congratulate. He smiled shyly at them and hug his brothers. Nin on the other hand, greets them shyly. Tay thanked them for coming, they talk some more before Nin excused herself because her co-workers are there already.

“Tay I need to go there. Just stay here with them okay?”

“Okay. I’ll follow you right after. Let me just finish this.” Tay kisses her forehead before letting her go. After that, he can hear his friends around him giggling.

“Stop it you guys. We’re getting married already. Stop with the teasing.” Tay said shyly as he continue to talk to his friends.

The party went well and both Tay and Nin are very thankful to their guests for coming. It’s just an engagement party but since Tay is an artist, Nin understood that they really have the grandest celebration. Tay knew how simple she is and she’s not really fond of big gatherings but for Tay, she is willing to do it. Seeing all the people they love around them, it’s too overwhelming for her. He looks at the man beside him, smiling. She can never understand it but whenever he is with Tay, the man will always shine among everything else. That’s love she knew. She fell really hard for the man and she can’t help but feel emotional to think that the man beside her will be there until they grow old. She smiles at him as she felt his lips on his forehead.

Tay always love to do that to her. She remember that Tay will always insist of kissing her forehead instead of her lips. That showed how much respect Tay has on her and she can’t help but to love the man even more. Even the way Tay asked for blessing from her parents to marry her. She cannot forget how Tay almost lost balance while bowing to her parents, thanking them and promising them that he will take good care of her. Nin wants to cry remembering how much effort the man puts in to be with her. He loves her dearly and she loves him too, with her life.

\---------------------------

New disguises himself, wearing a simple clothes as he enters the venue. He doesn’t want attention but the security from the door checked him but New requested to be hidden and so the security let him inside without any question.

He looks at the people inside and he can see his friends with Tay. He looks at the woman beside Tay and can’t help but feel emotional. The way Tay keep her beside him and the way he smiles at her is really different. He did not know how easily for him to see the man in the crowd but he will always always find Tay no matter crowded it is.

New stays hidden in the corner. He is just looking at him. He wants to congratulate the man personally but he doesn’t want any attention from anyone since they did not know that he is back in Thailand already. He requested to his manager that he will be the one to say it to his friends and he plans to tell it right away when he got to his condo. But Tay’s news is a surprise for him so he decided to stay silent about his return and stay hidden to this gathering.

New looks at Tay again and this time, he saw him looking around. He assumed that Tay is looking for his fiancé since the she is not beside him. He looks down so that he will not make any contact to people passing by and of course for Tay not to see him. He is waiting for a perfect time to look up until he felt hand holding his arm and pushing him on the garden outside of the venue. He just let the person hold him and without looking up, New knew already that he is busted.

He looks up and saw the person gripping on his arm. They are now in the garden outside the venue. New wants to cry seeing the person in front of him but he hold it back. He just misses the man and he can’t help but feel the longing even more in front of him.

Tay looks at New. He did not expect the man to come to his party because he is not even sure if the man is back to Thailand. But seeing him right now inside the party, trying to stay hidden, he can’t help but pushing him outside because he can’t even understand what he is feeling for seeing the man again after how many years.

“Why didn’t you say that you are coming? Or you’re back already?” Tay asks while looking at his eyes. New’s eyes will always be his weakness and direction. Even in crowded place, he will always find New looking at him to let him know where he is. He didn’t even know what’s that thing or is that even a magic but the man in front of him, he will always find him. His eyes will always be his direction.

“I don’t want to announce it the same day you are announcing your engagement Tay.” New said, still looking at Tay.

“How are you?” Tay asks him again. This time New looks down and hold his own hand. Tay knew that the man did not change at all. He is still the same New that he knew from the past. From this simple gesture, to his eyes and even the way the man speaks. It’s as if they did not grow old.

“I’m okay. I just got back few hours ago and saw your announcement.” New looks up and smiles at him. “I’m so happy for you Tay. Congrats. Please make her happy.” New said, genuinely smiling at Tay. Tay smiles at him and nods his head.

“Thanks New. How about you? Will I expect any announcement soon?” Tay said as he chuckles. New smiles at him.

“You will not hear any announcement soon because I don’t plan to surprise anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t plan on getting married like you.” New said and he looks at the man in front of him seriously.

“Don’t drop words like that. You will never know.”

“I know, Tay. I’m serious.” New said while smiling and Tay knew this reaction. It’s not a real smile. It’s not a genuine one. New is hiding something.

“Hin, come on. What is it?”

“Aw..Hin..” New said as he chuckles and feel his eyes getting teary. He badly miss this person in front of him and he just wants to hug him as he desperately seek for the same affection from the man but New knew that this person does not belong to him anymore. He is trying to get his luck again and hope for Tay to come back to him after leaving years ago.

He decided to leave the country because of one thing, he wants to test what they have. He’s been with Tay for how many years and he wants to see himself not being with the man. They always stick together and New thought that he wants for them to grow individually and let fate decided if they will still be together at the end. He left Tay crying that night and let him think days before he talk to the man again. Tay agreed to his decision. He realized that they needed some growth on their own and their relationship was too overwhelming for them already. Their talk went well already and Tay even bid goodbye to him a day before his flight.

New expected to see the man before he even get inside the plane but Tay was nowhere to be found that day and New thought that the goodbye from Tay the day before was enough for him to keep. Tay tried to run inside the airport to look for New only to see the man passing the gate already as he went to the plane.

Until today, they met after how many years and things never change for Newwie. He grew so well. He learned so much after staying outside Thailand and he have new goals. He is excited to share it with Tay but the man he is looking forward to see is getting married and he knew that it is too late.

“Tay, do you believe in fate?” New said, looking at Tay with his sad eyes but still trying to smile for the man.

“I do.” Tay said as he looks away from the man in front of him. He sighs deeply. He remember this conversation before and his heart aches slightly because the end of this conversation, he held New tightly while the man was ranting how cold he is.

“I’m very happy to see you getting married and I hope I can hear kids running around soon after. Thank you for everything Tay. I know you stayed but things happened. I’m sorry if I am too late but know that everything is fine and I am always happy for you.” New said while smiling at him. Tay holds his face and wipes the tears that are falling. New is breaking, he can feel it. Nothing can fix it aside from what Tay is thinking.

“Do you feel cold now?” Tay asks as he can feel tears running down his face too while looking at New.

New nods his head while smiling sadly at him. Tay holds him tight in his arms right after New answers.

His hug. His hug will definitely remove New’s pain. Tay thought of that as the man in his arms breaks down. He wants to keep him but fate played this way. He never expect the man to return and he did not expect to fell in love with Nin but New is right. Things happened and there’s nothing for them to do except to accept the situation. Believing in fate is like that and Tay knew that both of them decided to let the fate decide for them. To clear their uncertainties. To be brave to face whatever it is. To have reason why they should not let go of each other. New is right, things happened, they can’t do anything about it.

“You’ll be fine. Promise me, you will be fine, Hin.” Tay whisper to the man he is hugging and New nods his head.

“Good. I am always here for you.”

New sobs and nods his head as he tightens the hug to the man he is willing to fight for but now, cannot.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**Wedding Day**

“I do…”

Tay smiles at his fiancé as they both said their I do’s and people around them claps.

They both face the guests and Tay can’t help but held his now wife as they look at the people around them. They both smile for the pictures. Soon, their friends start to take photos with them and of course the endless congratulation.

Tay look around to see the man standing from a far, wearing his suit, smiling at him. He can already see who is it and smiles too. That eyes that he will always find in any crowded place and even on his wedding day. He is truly convinced that there are magic in this world and one of them is that. He can see New smiling from a far and waves at him. He waves back to acknowledge him. After that, he saw the man turning his back and going out of the venue. Tay sighs and smiles at his wife beside him after.

**_“You’ll be okay Hin. I know.”_ **

_“I’ll be okay Tay, I promise.”_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------_

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Did not proofread. Sorry! Enjoy reading! or like... fight me? HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
